1580
Year 1580 was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1580 .]] * March 1 - Michel de Montaigne signs the preface to his most significant work, Essays. They are published later the same year. * June 11 - Juan de Garay founds Buenos Aires. * June 25 - The Book of Concord, a collection of Lutheran confessional documents, is published. * July 12 - The Ostrog Bible, the first complete printed Bible in a Slavic language, is published. * August 25 - In the Battle of Alcântara, Spain, led by Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, defeats Portugal. * September 26 - Sir Francis Drake circumnavigates the globe. Undated * 1580-1764: First session of Jewish Waad (Sejm of 4 countries) in Lublin, Poland. 70 delegates of Jewish local kahals met to discuss taxations and other issues important to Jewish communities. : Concord.]] * Portugal loses independence to Spain following the death without heirs of king Henry of Portugal. The Habsburg rule would last until 1640. * Yermak entered Siberia with a band of 1636 men. Russia begins the conquest of Siberia. * Jesuit missionaries arrive at the court of Akbar, Ruler of the Moghul Empire. Roberts, J: "History of the World.". Penguin, 1994. Births * February - John Digby, English diplomat (died 1653) * April 15 - George Calvert, English politician and colonizer (died 1623) * April 18 - (baptism) Thomas Middleton, English playwright (died 1627) * April 24 - Vincent de Paul, French priest and saint (died 1660) * June 6 - Godefroy Wendelin, Belgian astronomer (died 1667) * June 9 - Daniel Heinsius, Dutch scholar (died 1655) * August 24 - John Taylor, English poet (died 1654) * September 15 - Charles Annibal Fabrot, French lawyer (died 1659) * September 17 - Francisco de Quevedo, Spanish writer (died 1645) * December 1 - Nicolas-Claude Fabri de Peiresc, French astronomer (died 1637) * December 4 - Samuel Argall, English adventurer and naval officer (died 1626) *''date unknown'' **Philip Cluwer, German geographer and historian (died 1623) **Dirk Hartog, Dutch ship's captain and explorer (died 1621) **John Smith of Jamestown, Virginia settler (died 1631) **Robert Killigrew, knight of Arwenack in Falmouth (died 1633) **Willebrord Snellius, Dutch astronomer and mathematician (died 1626) **Raphael Sobiehrd-Mnishovsky, Bohemian lawyer and writer (died 1644) **Pierre Vernier, French mathematician and instrument inventor (died 1637) **Krzysztof Zbaraski, Polish nobleman (died 1627) *''probable'' **Edward Fairfax, English translator (died 1635) **Frans Hals, Dutch painter (died 1666) **Zacharias Janssen, Dutch spectacle-maker (died 1638) **Alexander Leslie, Scottish soldier (died 1661) **Benjamin de Rohan, French Huguenot leader (died 1642) :See also 1580 births. Deaths * January 18 - Antonio Scandello, Italian composer (born 1517) * January 31 - King Henry of Portugal (born 1512) * February 2 - Bessho Nagaharu, Japanese retainer (b. 1558) * February 28 - Krystyna Radziwiłł, Polish noblewoman (born 1560) * June 10 - Luís de Camões, Portuguese poet (born c1524) * July 9 - Zofia Odrowąż, Polish noblewoman (born 1540) * August 1 - Albrecht Giese, German politician and diplomat (born 1524) * August 19 - Andrea Palladio, Italian architect (born 1508) * August 20 - Jeronymo Osorio, Portuguese historian (b. 1506) * August 30 - Emmanuel Philibert (born 1528) * November 3 - Jeronimo Zurita y Castro, Spanish historian (born 1512) * November 30 - Richard Farrant, English composer (born 1530) * December 1 - Giovanni Morone, Italian cardinal (b. 1509) *''date unknown'' **Henry FitzAlan, English nobleman (born 1511) **Giovanni Filippo Ingrassias, Italian anatomist (born 1545) **Robert Lindsay of Pitscottie, Scottish chronicler (born c1532) **Matsudaira Shigeyoshi, Japanese general (born 1493) **Ruy López de Segura, Spanish priest and writer on chess (born 1530) **Inés de Suárez, Spanish conquistadora (born 1507) **Thomas Tusser, English poet and farmer (born 1524) *''probable'' **John Heywood, English dramatist (born 1497) :See also 1580 deaths. References